Awaken Sleeping Goddess: Lost Heir of a Dead Race
by Megami no the Yami Flame
Summary: Written to be DBZ movie 14, Time: After Buu Saga before GT Begins. This is the story of a new evil's attack, strong enough to strike down the Z fighters themselves, and the assistance of a new hero! (Chapter 6 has just been added!)
1. A Time for Peace?

O ut in space, on the Earth's moon, down in the deep depths of the moon's surface lies a maze of tunnels that leads to a secret dark chamber. There, a sleeping defender of justice rests with her sixteen guardians in crystal coffins. But there is a new evil on it's way to Earth once again and this time it could not only be fatal for Earth, but also the entire universe and the heavens combined! A power so great that even the great Son-Goku cannot stop it. It's a beautiful summer day! Beautiful enough for a trip to the beach, which is what the Z warriors had in mind after their almost everlasting battles. Now it was time for some R and R. Trunks sat away from the others, who were having a volleyball game not too far off, thinking as he gazed at the beautiful vast ocean. Trunks is an eighteen-year-old boy from the future with shortish-long lavender hair. Even though his big muscles and looks portray him as a tough guy, his handsomely rugged good looks shine through. "I got it," Goku yelled. "Oh, darn it! I missed!" Krillin's eyes narrow "Nice job there, Goku." Goku runs over to the ball and calls back, "Well at least I tried, unlike someone that just stood there and let their head do all the work." Vegeta, who is on the opposite team of Goku, yells "Hurry and get the stupid ball, Kakarot!" Goku saw Trunks staring into the ocean. "Hey Trunks, is something wrong? You've been acting strange ever since our little vacation began. Is something bothering you?"  
"No Goku I am fine, you need not worry about me," Trunks said, turning to face Goku. Goku blinked. "Alright then, well, back to our game! Hey, who's up to serve next?" Goku asked, running back to the others to start another round of volleyball. Trunks sighed and went back to gazing at the ocean. In Trunks's mind, he wondered, "Am I ever to find someone? I mean Goten seems to have all the luck, but why do I not have the same luck? Why? Am I destined to be alone for the rest of my life?"  
"I missed again! Hey, Trunks, heads up!" yelled Goku. Trunks looked up, but was bonked on the head by the volleyball. "Oops, sorry there Trunks. Didn't mean to hit you," said Goku apologetically. Vegeta screamed, "You SUCK, Kakarot! I can easily beat you!" Goku ignored Vegeta and kept watching Trunks.  
Trunks looked at Goku. "It's ok, Goku. I know you guys didn't mean for it to hit me, but that is just the way the ball bounces, I suppose."  
"Are you sure you're feeling ok, Trunks? You're really starting to scare me. Trunks looked back to the ocean. "Yes, Goku. I am fine." Goku went back to playing volleyball with the others, and the day went on, ending in a beautiful sunset and a barbecue fit for a Saiyan prince. Goku and Vegeta were having an eating contest with Yajirobe, and Goten is talking to Trunks about girls that he has dated, and the dates he has planned for the next week. Darkness soon fell, and the friends bid each other a good night as the full moon crept over the horizon. Goku looked at the moon. "AHHHHH! THE MOON! Not good! Piccolo, I thought you got rid of that thing!"  
"I did."  
"Well then, what happened?"  
"I don't know. Some how it came back."  
"Well, do something, before we all change here!" Vegeta looked at the moon with his arms crossed. "Put a sock in it, Kakarot. None of us have started to change. I do not feel anything when I look at it, so therefore you have nothing to fear!" Goku laughed "Fear, who said I feared anything?" Vegeta smirked and said "Really, you could have fooled me with that act you just put on." Goku rubbed the back of his head and grinned. Krillin looked up to see a shooting star. "Hey guys! Look!" Everyone looked up, and Goku said, "Hey, a shooting star! I thought it wasn't the right time of year for them. Guess I was wrong. Well, anyway, goodnight everyone," said Goku.  
"Goodnight," said everyone. And so all the friends went home...  
Little did they know that the shooting star they had witnessed was actually a space ship that crash-landed.  
It's another day and the great savior of Earth is just waking up. "Aahhhwwwwmmmm," Goku yawned and stretched. Rubbing his eyes, Goku inhaled deeply and said, "Man what smells so good?" Chi chi, Goku's wife, walked into the room. "Oh, good morning dear! How did you sleep?" asked Chi chi cheerfully. "Just fine, thanks," said Goku. As the morning progressed, all seemed well. Far from any nearby city however, in a deep dark cave, lies a secret room where a cult has gathered to welcome the visitor from space. The leader of the cult, wearing a black cloak to blend in with the shadows, stepped forward. "Welcome, master. I trust your journey was pleasant," he said. "Yes, it was, but it was a bit boring," said the man in the shadows. "I see. Well, then, you will be pleased to know that we have found another great warrior for you to defeat." "Oh?" "Yes, and possibly a mate for you as well. We know how you long to find the perfect female fighter. We believe that there is one sleeping somewhere in this galaxy. Legend has it she is the daughter of two gods. One good, the god Granas, and one evil, the god Valmar." "I see. She does sound like a great prize for me. We will search for this goddess, and I shall have her for my mate. At long last my search will soon be over." "Yes, indeed, master." "...What are you all waiting for? Find my mate for me!" "Yes sir," the cult whispers, as they seem to melt away back into the shadows. 


	2. Planning and Destruction?

Chapter 2: Planning and Destruction?  
  
"Very soon master we will have your mate and bring the warrior to you." "Don't bother bringing the fighter to me. I wish to find him myself. After all, I will not enjoy myself if there is no hunt first." "I see then I shall work on finding her." "Now go!" "Yes, master," said the leader of the cult. Meanwhile, in the West City the phone was ringing at Capsule Corp. Bulma walks over and picks up the phone. "Hello?" "Hello, Mrs. Briefs, is Trunks home?" "Goten is that you?" "Ya, it's me" "Well, I will get Trunks for you." "Thank you." Bulma then covers the receiver and yells, "Hey, Trunks, Goten is on the phone." "Alright mom," called back Trunks as he ran into the room to pick up the phone. "Hey, Goten," said Trunks. "Hey, listen Trunks, I heard about this great legend from Gohan!" "Oh, what's it about?" "Well, it is about this beautiful goddess, so they say, and she was the princess of a kingdom that once existed on the moon. Not to mention that they also said she was the princess of another kingdom on another world." "Goten get on with the story." "Alright, shesh! Anyway, the princess was a protector of worlds they say and she incased herself within a coffin of crystal in order to rest until the universe needed her powers. Legend also has it that she had sixteen guardians' as well." "Whoa, wait a second, why would she need them if she is a goddess that powerful?" "They are there to give her strength in case the enemy is much stronger than her. I can only guess that what they would do is channel their chi into her so that she can use their energy and her might combined to destroy the threat or a threat to the universe." "Gee, Goten you sure did your homework. Thought you didn't like that stuff." "I don't, but this story really got to me." "Is that it Goten?" "One more thing, they also say that to this day she still sleeps within that crystal coffin on the moon. And if there be any threat to the moon it will be protected from destruction by the goddess's power so as not to disrupt the balance of the Earth or for the goddess to lose her home." "Yep, you really did your homework Goten. I didn't do a thing, it was Gohan who stumbled on to it." "Well, anyway, talk to you later Goten." "Later." Trunks hangs up the phone and goes back into his room and begins to ponder the possibility of the truth of the legend that Goten had just told him. Later that day, Trunks told his dad, who refused to believe that there was a possibility of the legend being true. As night began to fall on West City, Trunks made an unexpected visit to Goku's home. Trunks knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door opened and Chi Chi came into view. "Why, hello Trunks," said Chi Chi. "Hello Mrs. Son, may I speak with your husband?" "Why sure, we just settled down for dinner so why don't you come on in and help yourself as well." "Thank you," Trunks said as he blushed and walked inside. Trunks walked down the hallway into the kitchen. There, Goku was stuffing his face full of food. He looked at Trunks and swallowed his food. "Oh, hey Trunks, what brings you here," said Goku. "Goku, would you please travel with Goten and I to the moon," asked Trunks looking down blushing and feeling somewhat embarrassed about the question he had just asked. "Why sure Trunks, but if you don't mind me asking, what for?" "It's kind of hard to explain. I don't know where to start. Well, Goten told me this legend about a girl and." "OOOOH! I get it now, you want to find out if that legend is true." "Yes, how did you know?" "Goten was going on and on about it for a couple of days now. And if you ask me, if you really want to do something like this, I say go for it!" "Thanks Goku, but I wanted to ask if." "If I would come with you, I know." "Ya, you read my mind." "Alright, well, how about we do it sometime next week or so?" "Sure, sounds great, although I wanted to do this earlier than that." "I know but I have some things to do, but I absolutely want to come with you two." "Alright, well, thanks again Goku." "Your welcome Trunks," said Goku with a smile as Trunks walked away back out of the house. The week goes by just like all the normal weeks except for the fact that the unknown visitor was looking for Goku, while his minions were still looking for their master's perfect mate. It is now the weekend, Trunks, Goten, and Goku are packing their bags for the trip to the moon. "I can't wait until Monday, we are really going there to find out if the legend is true," said Trunks with excitement. "We sure are Trunks," said Goten. The two are watching the news as they pack their bags when suddenly the news reporter on the screen says in great urgency, "South City is under attack, I repeat South City is under attack! All residence of South City should leave immediately." "I wonder what's going on in South City," said Goten. "I don't know but we should keep listening," said Trunks. The newscaster listens to the message coming in on his earpiece and says to the cameras, "We have just gotten word that a terrible man has destroyed at least half of the city. No one is sure what this person looks like at this point in time considering no one who has gotten close enough has come back with footage or anything of the sort. WAIT ONE MOMENT FOLKS! We have just gotten word that the man wants his mate and he orders we give her up and give his opponent up as well. I don't know whom he wants in particular folks but if you think you know I think you should do something right away. I can only fathom that the opponent this man is looking for is our beloved MR. SATAN!" Trunks then looks to Goten with a grave and disgruntled look. "Goten we need to tell your dad, I'll call mine and let him know." 


	3. Meetings and Conflict?

"Alright, Trunks," said Goten. Goten told his dad, and Trunks called his father, Vegeta, with the news. As soon as Goku called all the Z fighters, they took off for South City, where Piccolo was already waiting for them. "Hey, Piccolo, it's been a long time, how've you been?" asked Goku.  
  
"Goku, this is hardly the time to be reminiscing. We have other important matters to attend to," said Piccolo.  
  
"Sorry about that, Piccolo, you're right. We need to get going."  
  
"So, let's get going then, Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta. Goku and the others sensed the mystery warrior's chi and followed it. As they got closer they felt increasing dismay at this warrior's power. They finally found the man behind the destruction and stopped.  
  
"So you finally showed yourself, my foe," said the mystery warrior.  
  
"Foe? Who, me?" asked Goku.  
  
"No, Kakarot. He is talking to me!" said Vegeta.  
  
"No, I was speaking to your tangerine friend there," said the man, pointing over his shoulder at Goku.  
  
"Are you afraid to show us your face?" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"Oh, heavens no! I was just wondering how could I possibly face the fact that my opponent is weaker than I? Then again maybe you're hiding something from me, eh?"  
  
"Enough, coward, show your face!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"If you insist," said the man. He turned around, revealing his hair, tied back in a ponytail, letting some of his bangs loose. He looked at them, his eyes a beautiful dark green; his body muscular, like everyone there, his long silver hair blowing in the wind as he looked at them, arms crossed. All the man wore was a white tank top, black pants, and silver finger-less gloves.  
  
"He's a real looker, isn't he," said Krillen crossing his arms in disgust at the sight of someone cuter than him.  
  
"Before we begin, do any of you know where my mate is? My servants are having a difficult time trying to find her, and if you could help in any way. I would appreciate it," said the man as everyone stared, blinked several times, sweatdropped at the mans request and his cheery disposition.  
  
"Umm, no, we haven't seen or heard anything about your mate..." said Goku.  
  
"Oh darn. You know, if I find her and I fight you, I will leave after all this. I want her most of all though. Oh, I have been rude. My name is Bane."  
  
"Name's Goku, nice to meet you, but I'm afraid it's not much of a nice to meet you, considering you have already destroyed half this city."  
  
"I didn't kill anyone, if that's what you're worried about. I gave them fair warning before I destroyed the place. That was just a warm up warning shot to try and draw you out of hiding." Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Vegeta suddenly lept forward and shouted "Enough chit-chat! Let the battle commence. And Bane, you are fighting me first before Kakarot and I won't take no for an answer." Bane yawned and looked at Vegeta, then said, "Oh fine, if you want to, I'll just think of this as a warm up." Vegeta glared and gritted his teeth. "You dare make a mockery out of Vegeta, The prince of all Saiyans!"  
  
"Come now, give me your best shot, you so-called 'prince of all Saiyans'," yelled Bane as he leapt into the air, disappeared, and reappeared behind Vegeta. He kicked him in the back of the neck, knocking Vegeta out cold. "Well, he wasn't much of a warm up, was he? Shall we fight now, Goku?"  
  
"You bet. It looks as though I might have to show you my special form from the start after all." Suddenly, a young man flew up to the Z warriors. "Sorry I'm late!" said Uubu.  
  
"Not at all, you're just in time, Uubu," said Goku. Bane looked at Uubu with disgust. "And who are you, runt?" asked Bane.  
  
"I am Uubu, Goku's pupil," said Uubu, the pride in him obvious on his face.  
  
"Hmph. No matter how many fight me, you will all fail. Now, can we get on with it already?!" asked Bane.  
  
"Sure," said Goku as the two flew away from the others. Vegeta was being tended to by Trunks.  
  
"Dad, are you ok?" asked Trunks.  
  
"y-yes... Yes, son, I am alright... I don't need anyone's help!" said Vegeta. In the distance Goku powered up to Super Saiyan three, while Bane powered up a bit and stood there waiting with his arms crossed. Suddenly, the two broke out into an immense battle. Everywhere little bursts could be seen, but never the fighters. Energy balls, energy waves, and other attacks were being shot, but nothing found its mark. The battle raged on for five hours and then Goku fell to the ground. "I must admit that was a great fight you put up," said Bane. Goku coughed up a bit of blood, his clothes ripped here and there. He glared at Bane and said, "Yeah, well, try fighting Uubu next! He is very strong, I assure you."  
  
"Alright, I will," said Bane looking over to Uubu.  
  
"Are you sure I can do this, Goku-sensei?" asked Uubu, nervously.  
  
"Sure you can, I believe in you. Besides, I need someone to protect the Earth when I'm gone and you're just the person for the job," said Goku cheerfully, pain evident on his features.  
  
"Alright... Whatever you say, Goku-sensei," said Uubu, flying over to Bane. A couple of feet away, the other Z fighters were talking about Bane and Goku's fight.  
  
"I tell you guys, this thing has me scared out of my wits, and I am not ashamed to say so!" Krillen said.  
  
"I think it would be just suicide for me to try and fight him, or for any of us here!" said Yamcha in disbelief. Everyone was tense due to the uncertainty of Bane's true intentions. Once again, a battle broke out, even more intense than the last. The Z fighters could no longer keep track of the fighters, except when one was knocked down or was shot an attack. Everyone stared in silence and disbelief. The battle ended the same, only this time Uubu was on the ground, beaten badly. "Well, I must admit you were a bit more of a challenge, but I still won in the end!" Bane gloated.  
  
"Since we fought you, will you find your mate and leave?" asked Goku.  
  
"Certainly, but if I don't find my mate I am afraid to say I will have to destroy this planet in order to mark it off my list," said Bane calmly.  
  
"WHAT!? How could you? We haven't done wrong to you!" said Goku.  
  
"Aww, you just don't get it, do you? I have read your books, and I can tell you that the bad guy always does what he pleases. If I can't find her, well then, I will just destroy this planet. And since I have defeated all of this planets best warriors, you-can't-do-a-THING!" yelled Bane. 


	4. Travel and Discovery!

Gomenasai (Sorry) about the first two chapters, I am aware that the formatting was crappy. But I hear ff.net does that to you when you submit something.  
  
-- Chapter 4: Travel and Discovery!  
  
"We will find a way to stop you Bane, even if it kills us all," said Uubu.  
  
"Hmph," said Bane as he flew off, then he stopped in mid air and turned back around.  
  
"By the way, you have until the end of this week to find my mate, or attempt to save your planet," With that said, he flew off.  
  
"That's not enough time, but, then again, maybe we can still use it some how," said Goku.  
  
"What about the room of space and time, Goku-sensei? Can't we train there for the rest of the week?" Uubu asked.  
  
"No, I don't believe it will make any difference this time," said Goku grimly. While they talked, the others flew over to them, Trunks carrying his father.  
  
"Goku, I know it looks bad right now, but we still have that trip to make, you know," said Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, how can you think of a trip?? We have more important things to worry about right now!" said Goku.  
  
"I know, but, the legend says that if there was ever an evil that the Earth's protectors' could not handle that they should look to the moon, and ask for her help."  
  
"Well, maybe we will still give it a shot, but we are leaving today."  
  
"WHAT! But Dad, I have a date tonight!" said Goten frantically.  
  
"I'm sorry, Goten, but I guess your just going to have to cancel."  
  
"But I didn't even agree to come along, I mean who said I had to." Trunks slowly started to sneak off. Goten saw him and yelled "TRUNKS, how could you! I have a dates' to go and stuff!" Trunks grinned, and rubbed the back of his head while nervously sweating.  
  
"Are you going to need any help getting home, Goku?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"Nope, I'm good. Hey, Krillen, got one of those Senzu beans?"  
  
"Sure do, here ya go," said Krillen throwing the bean at Goku. Goku caught it and ate it, immediatly feeling renewed strength.  
  
"Thanks, alright, boys, let's head out!"  
  
"WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE KAKAROT! I am coming with you whether you like it or not!" said a half-conscious Vegeta.  
  
"Alright, fine by me. Anyone else?"  
  
"Ummm… I would," said Yamcha.  
  
"And I as well, Goku-sensei," said Uubu.  
  
"Alright then, it's settled. Let's go then. Everyone, put your hand on my shoulders so I can teleport us to get our stuff." Everyone did as they were told and Goku teleported to each of their homes to pick up important items that they might need. After obtaining what was needed, they loaded onto the spaceship at Capsule Corp. "By the way, Goku, I added some new features to the spaceship. I hope you enjoy them," said Doctor Briefs.  
  
"Alright, thanks Doctor Briefs," said Goku as he and they others prepared for take off.  
  
"Farewell, Earth," said Trunks silently to himself.  
  
"Alright, here we go!" said Goku hitting the button that then launched them into space. Due to the speed of the spacecraft, they made it to the moon within two hours. Once on the moon, they suited up to go outside. Trunks looked out his window expecting to see nothing but the Earth and the darkness of space that enveloped the moon, but what he saw was completely different. He saw a beautiful forested land and a meadow that they had landed in.  
  
"Uh, Goku, I don't think we will need those suits after all..." said Trunks.  
  
"Why do you say that, Trunks?"  
  
"Well, look outside your window, and tell me what you see." Goku looked outside the window, only to be amazed at what he saw.  
  
"Wow, this place is beautiful! Alright everyone, change of plans, take off the suits and go outside."  
  
"What, but why Goku?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"Come on, don't you trust me?"  
  
"Yeah, but…"  
  
"ENOUGH ALREADY, just take the damn suit off, already!" ordered Vegeta. They all took their suits off and walked outside. They couldn't believe their eyes. It seemed they were in another part of the heavens. Everything was so peaceful and serene. "Hey guys, this way, I see a building over here!" called Yamcha. Everyone followed Yamcha. They came upon a huge palace with huge beautiful marble fountains that lay on both sides of the center pathway leading to the doors of the beautiful palace. There were statues of men that lined the sides of the pathway posed in some kind of heroic stance or gesture. Goku examined a few as they went down the pathway. "Hey, Vegeta, doesn't this look like someone we fought before?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yes, yes, it does. It looks like Jaice from the Ginyu Force. What in the world is a stupid statue of him doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, but here is another one of one of those Ginyu guys you killed..."  
  
"Guys, come on, we shouldn't waste time," said Trunks. The group kept moving on towards the huge palace doors. The doors looked to be made of the finest wood and the doors even had carvings of fairies and vines. They looked as if they were welcoming visitors to come in. They pushed the doors aside and walked into a huge room that was filled only with the light of the sun that was being filtered through huge windows. The floor was also made of fine wood. On the right side of the room, there was only a hallway that they could only assume probably went to the kitchen. To the left side of the room, there was a huge computer screen and below it were what looked liked monitor screens. Hidden behind the computer was what looked like a stage used for performing, although it was a bit on the small side. To the right of the computer, against the wall, a stereo system could be seen. "Now this is really weird, a stereo system and a computer system? That must mean they have electricity here, but how would they be harnessing electricity here?" said Goten.  
  
"Wow, Goten I am surprised you even know what the word "harnessing" means!" said Trunks sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I resent that Trunks! I am very smart, just not as smart as Gohan." While Goten, Trunks, and Gohan were talking about the possibilities of how the energy could be harnessed, Goku was fiddling with the ends of the stair rails that lead the way up a huge stairwell.  
  
"I doubt there's anyone up there. So we shouldn't bother looking," said Vegeta.  
  
"What makes you so sure about that, Vegeta?" asked Goku. 


	5. A Palace and a Trip to the Catacombs!

Chapter 5: A Quite Palace and a Trip to the Catacombs!  
  
"Because if there were people living here, I would assume that they would be awake right now, because of the sunlight coming through the windows," said Vegeta.  
  
"So then, where do you think we should look, Vegeta? I doubt we would find them in the forest," said Yamcha. Vegeta looked at him evilly as though he had been challenged to a fight. "I don't know, you scar faced idiot!"  
  
"Scar faced idiot! Who are you calling a scar faced idiot; you have scars on your body, just as much as any of us do. If I were you, I wouldn't be talking," said Yamcha, crossing his arms with a disgusted look. Trunks walked up to the foot of the stairs and tapped the ground with his toe twice, feeling frustrated. Suddenly the stairs started to contract backwards, and revealed another, smaller set of stairs going down. "Gee, Trunks, what did you do?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I don't know. I just tapped my toe twice on this panel - right here on the floor - and…" Suddenly the stairs slid back into place. "HEEEEEY, you weren't supposed to do that!" said Trunks. Trunks tapped his foot again on the panel and the passage opened back up.  
  
"Good job, maybe they are down there. Let's go!" said Goten with excitement. Goten ran down the stairs. "Wait, Goten, it's dark down there, we might need a light," said Gohan.  
  
"No problem, I have that problem solved." Trunks created an energy ball in the palm of his hand. "Alright, let's go." They all started walking down the stairs into a dark labyrinth. Whether it was big or small was not apparent, but there was a huge door at the end of the long hall they had entered. They walked down the hall, seeing cobwebs and dark shadows bouncing on the walls from the movement of the light. When they reached the doors, the first thing they noticed was that the doors had carvings of two dragons one for each side. They looked as though they were guarding something from trespassers, and the group was about to find out what. They tried to open the doors, but to no avail. "The door is stuck," said Uubu. Vegeta, already frustrated enough to get things done and over with, walked up to the doors. "Out of the way, I am going to blast the doors down!" He held up his hand and fired a blue blast of chi energy at the door. The blast exploded on impact, but had no effect on the door. "What, it didn't even make a scratch or singe on the stupid thing! What is this!?" said Vegeta, annoyed.  
  
"Hey, look, there is some writing at the top of the door. It says, "The great dragons shall not part unless the sign of friendship is shown," said Uubu.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, I know what that means. Uubu take over as our light," said Goten.  
  
"Alright," said Uubu creating an energy ball in his hand. Trunks and Goten faced each other and started doing a series of movements with their hands and ended with a pull back of the arm making a sizzle noise and pointing their index fingers at one another, everyone in the room stared and sweat-dropped at the two young teens. Yet again, the doors still did not move. "What is wrong with this thing, that is the only gesture of friendship I can think of," said Goten. Uubu was studying the carvings again and noticed something that they missed when they first looked at it. "Hey guys, I think we have to put our hands on the door and stack our hands on one another, you know, that thing people do at games before and during a time-out?"  
  
"Oh, how do you figure that, Uubu?" asked Goten.  
  
"Because, I looked at these smaller cravings on the door and it shows that."  
  
"Well if that's what the door wants, that's what it will get. Everyone, stack your hands on the center of the door," said Goku. Everyone began to stack their hands, Goku then looked at Vegeta.  
  
"HELL NO KAKAROT! THERE IS NO WAY I AM PLACING MY HAND ON YOURS! I WOULD RATHER DIE BEFORE I DO SUCH A THING," said Vegeta with a most dignified princely tone.  
  
"Vegeta, do you want the Earth to be destroyed because we choose not to help? Not to mention, that your house would be destroyed once again," said Goku.  
  
"Damn it Kakarot! Alright fine, but I am only doing it because I don't want my home destroyed again!" Vegeta reluctantly placed his hand on top of his sons and the building began to shake. The doors began to open slowly but surely, leading into a very dark room, all they could see were the silhouettes of crystal like coffins, eight on each side and one in the center. The group entered the room and shined the light on the coffins to the side.  
  
"Are they…dead?" asked Uubu.  
  
"Don't know, but it sure looks that way," said Trunks.  
  
"Shine the light over on the center one Uubu," said Goku. Uubu shined the light one the center coffin and just about fainted from the sight. A beautiful woman with long waves of gold hair, of about eight-teen to twenty, a light-brown star birth-mark on her right cheek, wearing a blank expression, with angel wings wrapped around her body stood inside the crystal. "Wow, she's, she's," Goten stuttered.  
  
"Ultimately gorgeous," said Vegeta.  
  
"Wow, you're saying something nice about someone. That's unheard of, Vegeta," said Goku.  
  
"I know her, her name is Gwenevere Elizabeth Millennium. She was the princess of the second kingdom on planet Vegeta. Her father was an elite general by the name of Barlus. He split our world in two, made himself king of the other half, and started a civil war among our race. His daughter, Gwen, was the one who saved our planet once from being overtaken by creatures we could not even destroy and joined the kingdoms together to create peace among us. She cared for our race more than anyone did. She felt more connected to her people than anyone, including me. I always felt something was strange about her, like, there was something more special about her that no one ever knew, not even her."  
  
"Wow, Vegeta, I have never heard you talk so proudly of someone before, except Trunks. You must have had a real thing for her back then, huh?" said Goku with a nudge of the elbow to Vegeta in the ribs.  
  
"Well, even though I was young at the time, I was in love with her, but she somehow grew very rapidly. We had an arranged marriage as well but she tried everything to weasel her way out of it." Vegeta smirks remembering Gwen as a child. "She was the strongest of our kind, even stronger than Brolly."  
  
"WAAA, no way, stronger than him. Oh man, I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. It was hard enough beating Brolly!" said Goku. While they talked on Trunks examined the crystal. Looking at first, then he touched it causing the crystal to glow.  
  
"TRUNKS, what did you do!?" said Goten.  
  
"I don't know, I just touched it, and that was it!" The group began to back away. The crystal melted and released the young maiden from her prism. "Well, here is our chance to see whether the pretty lady is dead or not..." said Yamcha. Yamcha started to move towards Gwen to touch her face, but his hand was grabbed by hers as her blue crystal star-lit eyes glared. 


	6. Introductions?

Chapter 6: Introductions!?  
  
"Please, do not touch me," said Gwen with a gentle and somewhat sweet annoyed voice. "WHAAA," said Yamcha, jumping back in fright.  
  
"Well, that settles it, she is alive," said Goku with a grin at Yamcha. Gwen yawned and stretched, spreading her wings revealing the rest of her body, clad in a red priestess-like gown. "What is it you want, anyway? I was having a good nap," said Gwen.  
  
"Wow, you were sleeping in there?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes, my guardians and I go into this state when we know the universe is at peace, or well balanced enough with good and evil enough to stop beasts from destroying the universe," said Gwen.  
  
"Then where were you when Frieza, Cell, and all those other evil, powerful fighters came to Earth?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"You idiot, what did I just say, were you not listening?" Gwen sighed. "I only observed. If I saw you were having trouble defeating a being, I was to jump in and help. And I did sometimes help, but it was minor so you wouldn't notice." Goku thought a moment about any possible time she could have helped. "I got it! You helped me in the fight against Brolly, didn't you?" Gwen shook her head. "No, I did not, because of the fact I took Brolly in as a baby, and nursed him and his father back to health. Although, it wasn't for very long because we had to go to war against Frieza at the time, and my father sent me away from the planet, then Frieza destroyed it, knowing I was no longer on the planet."  
  
"I am a little confused, did you say Frieza waited for you to leave the planet, before destroying it?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct; he also waited for prince Vegeta, and sent him off on a wild goose chase. I was Frieza's little prize possession, he said. But I hate being treated like an object. He captured my escaping spacecraft and I spent one miserable week with him. His Special Forces, known as the Ginyu Force, were assigned to me as bodyguards. They saw how unhappy I was, and set me free. But, in order to do so they had to create a distraction." Everyone except Vegeta stared in disbelief. "Anyway, enough with the chit-chat, what is it you want - oh wait, first let me wake my guardians." She gently waved her hand toward one side of the room, then toward the other. The crystals began to shine, as hers had done. One by one, each guardian woke, yawning and stretching, as if waking from a nap. One man with long silvery white hair stepped forward. He looked about mid-twenties or so, very good looking, and was wearing a long black cloak with silver edging on it. Under his cloak, it looked almost the same, black shirt with an emblem no one could clearly see, black armor, knee high boots, with pants were white and somewhat loose. Another young man, short, in about his twenties, with long, white, wild hair and dark orange skin, wearing what looked like Saiyan armor with a small golden crescent moon in the left hand corner, knelt before Gwen and kissed her hand. The tall, pale blue skinned man saw this and also knelt down as though trying to prove his kiss was better. "Let me introduce you to my guardians'," said Gwen. "This is my guardian Jaice, of the Ginyu force," The dark orange skinned man stepped forward. "I believe you have already met. This is Ghaleon," Ghaleon stepped forward at the mention of his name and knelt before Gwen once more.   
  
"I live to serve, my dear, sweet mistress," he said as he kissed her hand looking at her with a hopeful, lustful, loving look.  
  
"Oh, knock it off, Ghaleon. We all know you're a suck up," said Jaice, crossing his arms with a disgusted look.  
  
"Well, it's not like you don't try to win the mistresses heart over as well," said Ghaleon with an evil smile.  
  
"Knock it off, both of you!" the two straightened up and bowed as if they were wind up dolls.  
  
"Yes, mistress!" the two replied.  
  
"As I was saying, this is Jaice, Ghaleon, Brolly," Gwen pointed over to a huge figure with somewhat long straight black hair. He wore long fluffy white pants; a golden jeweled engraved belt; he wore the same type of ornament on his forehead and hung one around his neck. Krillen jumped back when he realized who he was. "BROLLY! RUN!"  
  
"No need to worry, Brolly is now a loyal guardian of mine, and will not attack without my command," Gwen said to reassure Krillen, and pointed to the next guardian. "Alucard," Gwen said pointing to another young man who looked as though he were in his late twenties. He had long silver waves of hair and wore dark old fashioned looking clothing with a cloak. "D," another man stepped forward who looked about the same age as Alucard, except his hair was a long wavy dark brown. He wore a black hat and black armor under a long black cloak. On the right side of his hip he had an uncommonly long sword. His hat hid most of his face from view. It seemed as though he was trying his best to melt back into the shadows, of which he stood in. "Zarbon," a man in the shadows bowed in acknowledgement to his name being called by his beloved lady. "Captain Ginyu, Racuum, Buurter, Salza, Neflite, Kunzite, Lotor, Tuurlus, Damondo," one by one each guardian stepped forward and bowed toward the new company, and toward their mistress. "Last but not least, Sephiroth," a few of the guardians cleared a path for a man with a cold-eyed expressionless face. His long silver hair hung to his knees. He had two prominent bangs hanging down the sides of his face, and he wore a black trench coat with red trimming with silvery shoulder pads. The bottom of the coat spread out like bat wings. Underneath his coat it almost looked as though he were wearing a pair of suspenders, backward across his chest. The man also wore black pants and black knee high boots to match. He, as well, carried a usually long sword. "Now you have all met my guardians. Now you can tell me what troubles you." Trunks stepped forward to speak up but Gwen put her finger on his lips. Trunks's eyes widened as he went a slight shade of crimson. Her touch was so soft and gentle. Trunks could not sort his feelings for her. He thought, "Is this what love at first sight feels like?" but he decided to dismiss the thought with the blink of an eye. "Before you say anything, how about we go back upstairs and have something to eat? I am sure you are all hungry and I am aware that this chamber is not exactly the most cheerful in the palace. Please place your hands on my shoulders."  
  
"Wait, you know instant transmission?" asked Goku.  
  
"Instant Transawhatzits? No, I know how to teleport."  
  
"Oh, so basically you do. I can teleport too ya know."  
  
"Mine is different, trust me." With that said Gwen teleported everyone into the great hall. When they arrived, Gwen tapped her foot on the special spot in front of the stairs to shut the way to the catacombs. Gwen then used some kind of magic spell that brought a long oak table down with a tablecloth floating down upon it. Many polished oak velvet chairs floated down in front of the party. Sparkling china with wine glasses descended upon the table as well as fine silver ware. Gwen motioned to the others to have a seat somewhere near her. "Mistress, aren't you going to make us all dinner?" asked Jaice. 


End file.
